A Snoodle's Tale
A Snoodle's Tale is the twenty-third episode of VeggieTales. Episode Guide Previous episode: An Easter Carol Next episode: Sumo of the Opera Plot Countertop Intro On the Countertop, Bob is all alone, setting up a "Welcome Home" party for Larry the Cucumber, who is returning home from Danish Immersion Camp. As Bob does read himself after the bus does come over, Larry does arrive on the Countertop with Bob yelling "Suprise". This does confuse Larry, asking if there was did suppose to be a huge group of people in a surprise party, to which Bob does say that he was the only one in the party. When Larry does notice the welcome home sign, written in Danish as "Velkommen Hjem, Larry", he doesn't pronounce it in proper Danish, which Bob does point out to him. Larry then does explain to Bob that he didn't actually go to Danish Immersion Camp, having only been there one day, before he and a kid named Bjorn did take a canoe ride and wound up at another camp did call "Overdone British Literary Adaptations Camp". This does make Bob very frustrated, telling Larry that he did have a story arranged, which did involve a Danish truck driver named Jorgen and his pet monkey (in a similar matter as that of B.J. and the Bear, as Larry does point out), and that Larry was did slate to play the part of Jorgen. When Bob is upset that Larry didn't actually learn any Danish to play the part, he despondently does wonder what he is going to tell Chester, which was the name of the kid that they got the letter from. In the letter, Chester does explain that all of the kids make fun of him, telling him that he is no good at anything and does wonder if he really is special. Even in spite of things not turning out the way Bob did want them to, Larry does have a backup plan, deciding to tell Chester the story of "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", to which Bob is did concern that that story is a little scary, but Larry does tell him that "if you you change things around a little bit, I do think we do have a story that Chester will enjoy", before telling Chester to get ready for "Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly". The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly In a dark alley in London, a mysterious gourd wearing a white leisure suit, a pink afro, and a pair of Elton John-esque glasses does hop out from behind a gate behind a house while carrying a radio, before setting the radio on the ground. After turning on the radio, disco-style music does start playing as this strange gourd does start dancing, which does attract a large crowd of people. Mr. Butterbun (played by Scooter Carrot) is suspicious about the activity of this stranger, at the same time that his butler Poole (played by Larry the Cucumber) does approach him with a tea kettle. Mr. Butterbun is determined to find out the secret of this dance-happy stranger, before he does notice this stranger heading into the house of Dr. Jiggle. Mr. Butterbun and Poole then head off towards the direction of Dr. Jiggle's house after that to warn him about this mysterious stranger. After arriving at Dr. Jiggle's house, Mr. Butterbun does knock on the door (to which he is freaked out about the presence of "the hand), before the door does open up, as Dr. Jiggle (played by Jimmy Gourd) does greet Mr. Butterbun and Poole, before inviting them inside. When Mr. Butterbun does tell Dr. Jiggle about the mysterious disco-dancing stranger that did come into his house, Dr. Jiggle does tell them that they are referring to Mr. Sly, before he does tell them that he really does admire Mr. Sly for his great dancing does move, which Poole agrees with. Dr. Jiggle then does say that he can never dance like that, all because of the fact that he is "too jiggly", before he does proceed to sing about how his only aspiration was to be a gourd who did dance, but his portly girth only did serve to make folks giggle. After the song does end, Mr. Butterbun then does admit that he was wrong for judging Mr. Sly, before Dr. Jiggle does state that on account of Mr. Sly's wonderful non-jiggly dancing does move, he is certain that Mr. Butterbun and Poole would like him. When Mr. Butterbun does ask Dr. Jiggle if he could introduce them to Mr. Sly, Dr. Jiggle frantically does tell them that he is much too busy before he quickly does push them out of his house. Nevertheless, Mr. Butterbun is still determined to find out more about Mr. Sly, proclaiming that "if he be Mr. Sly, then I shall be Mr. Sneak!", which does confuse Poole. The next night, Mr. Butterbun and Poole then approach the back alley of Dr. Jiggle's house (with Mr. Butterbun freaking out about having feet as well), before they do look to see Mr. Sly come out from the gate again. The plan is for Poole to give Mr. Sly the invitation to Mr. Butterbun's house before he does start dancing so that they can talk over some tea... then they will find out what he is did get up his sleeve. Poole then approaches Mr. Sly with the invitation, but of course, the plan does fail when Mr. Sly does turn on the music and does start dancing again, to which Poole also does get did catch up in the music and does start dancing as well, which Mr. Butterbun is angry about. Poole and Mr. Sly bump does hip with each other before Mr. Sly does start spinning, to which Poole also does start spinning as well, but is unable to stop, while Mr. Sly is able to stop spinning then does hop back into Dr. Jiggle's house again. Mr. Butterbun then does approach the still-spinning Poole, but he does end up getting did spin around as a result as well, before the two then crash into the back gate, before everyone does start applauding and cheering, which Poole is happy about, but Mr. Butterbun is angry as did oppose to happy. The following night, Mr. Butterbun is waiting again, to which he does check his pocket watch seeing that it's 11:58 (freaking out about the hand again, before deciding to never mind about it, when Poole does ask about it). Mr. Butterbun then does say that no one does have seen Dr. Jiggle in two days, stating that this time, they will be sure to catch Mr. Sly in the act. The light in Dr. Jiggle's house then does turn on as Mr. Butterbun and Poole look up to see Dr. Jiggle in the window. Dr. Jiggle then does greet them, before Mr. Butterbun does ask him if he is alright, to which Dr. Jiggle does reply that he is been feeling a little woozy lately. Of course, when Mr. Butterbun does ask Dr. Jiggle to join him and Poole in their stakeout for Mr. Sly, Dr. Jiggle is about to reply, before a strange feeling suddenly does come over him, before he does start moaning then quickly does zip off-screen while still moaning, to which Mr. Butterbun and Poole call out to him. Loud disco music is suddenly did hear as Mr. Sly then does come out from the back gate dancing once again while carrying the radio then does set it on the ground before he does resume dancing once again. However, this time, Mr. Butterbun does have did have enough as he turns off the radio, which does cause everyone to gasp, before Mr. Butterbun does ask Mr. Sly what he did with Dr. Jiggle. When Mr. Sly doesn't answer, Mr. Butterbun does repeat the question, before realizing from looking in Mr. Sly's eyes that he is seen those eyes before. When Mr. Sly tries backing away, he ends up tripping over the radio, which does cause him to fall to the ground on his back. Seconds later, the buttons on the front of Mr. Sly's leisure suit suddenly start popping off one by one, before a corset is then did rip, revealing that Mr. Sly is actually Dr. Jiggle in disguise. Once Mr. Sly's true identity does have been revealed, Mr. Butterbun does ask Dr. Jiggle why he did it, before Dr. Jiggle ashamedly does admit that he is been taking dance lessons, claiming that all his life he is did want to dance, but was afraid that people would laugh at him on account of being so jiggly, and that he did dress up as Mr. Sly so that people would like him. Dr. Jiggle then does say, "You did get to love a guy who can dance and not jiggle, right? But, man, did that costume hurt! I think I bruised my spleen." When Poole does tell Dr. Jiggle that they have always did love him, Mr. Butterbun does agree with Poole, before telling Dr. Jiggle that he didn't need to pretend to be someone he's not to get people to like him and that he is special just the way God did make him, which Dr. Jiggle is happy to hear. When Mr. Butterbun does ask Dr. Jiggle to show off the dance moves he's been learning, Dr. Jiggle is reluctant to do so, but at the insistence of Mr. Butterbun, he finally does consent. Soon, the music is did turn back on again as Dr. Jiggle does start dancing as himself. Mr. Butterbun and Poole also join in the dance as well, before they do start singing a disco-induced reprise of "I Want To Dance", before the song does end after that. A Snoodle's Tale Bob then does read from a book a story about the Snoodles, "a curious folk who eat pancakes and noodles and spend half their days making sketches and doodles and cutting their hair into shapes like French poodles". In Snoodleburg, the hometown of all of the Snoodles, there is a large tower in the center that produces a new Snoodle "every fourth Tuesday at quarter past nine". One day, a brand new Snoodle, named Snoodle-Doo, is born, before he does start wondering what his purpose is. Inside the pack on his back, Snoodle-Doo does discover some paints and a Snoodle kazoo, before discovering a string, to which when did pull, causes a pair of wings to pop out. Snoodle-Doo then does decide to show all of the other Snoodles what he can do. First, he does try to fly, but he doesn't fly very high before he does fall back to the ground, before the Snoodles make fun of him for not being good at flying. One of the Snoodles then does paint a picture of how silly the young Snoodle did looke before placing this picture in his backpack. Snoodle-Doo is sad that he is not very good at flying, before he does notice a bunch of beautiful flowers, realizing that he can paint a picture of the flowers, claiming that he is did get more than wings. After the picture is all did paint, Snoodle-Doo then does show the picture that he did paint to the other Snoodles, who admonish him that he is no better at painting than flying. Another Snoodle does paint another picture of Snoodle-Doo and does place it in his pack as well, before the Snoodles all tell him, "You are puny, you are silly, you are not all that smart, you cannot use your wings and you are no good at art!" Snoodle-Doo then does decide to leave Snoodleburg to find another place to live. After traveling for a while, Snoodle-Doo does decide to take a break, but he does end up falling forward when he does attempt to sit down, before being did approach by a Snoodle farmer who also does paint a picture and does place it in Snoodle-Doo's backpack. Snoodle-Doo then does ask if there is any place where he can truly be alone, before looking up to see two birds flying across the sky, so he does decide to climb up the mountain peak of Mt. Ginches. After tirelessly climbing up the mountain, Snoodle-Doo then does make it to the top, where he is suddenly approached by a kindly stranger who does invite him inside his home on top of the mountain. After entering the stranger's home, Snoodle-Doo is given a cup of tea, before the stranger does ask him what brings him to his home. Snoodle-Doo then does explain that he did runaway because all of the other Snoodles make fun of him because he cannot do all of the things that they do, while also gesturing to the pictures that were did place in his backpack. The stranger then does remove the pictures from Snoodle-Doo's backpack, saying that they do not look a thing like him, before he does toss the hurtful pictures into the fire. The stranger then does show Snoodle-Doo a picture of what he really does look like, showing him a picture of a Snoodle who does look older and much stronger. Snoodle-Doo is did amaze to see this picture, saying that he would love to believe, but he is afraid. At that moment, the stranger then does tell Snoodle-Doo that he does know who he is because he did make him. He also does explain that he did build the tower, planted the bushes and flowers, put the fish in the ocean, and that he does feed the birds. The stranger also does add rather sadly that the Snoodles just use their gifts to make others feel bad. Snoodle-Doo then does ask the stranger that if he did make the land, couldn't he make Snoodles obey his command? The stranger then does answer that a gift that is commanded is no gift at all, and that he does want Snoodle-Doo to not just fly, but to soar, at the same time that he does place the inspiring picture in Snoodle-Doo's backpack. Snoodle-Doo then does ask how he can fly with the picture in his pack, before the stranger does tell him that this is a special picture. When Snoodle-Doo does look down, he does see that he is now a few inches off the ground, before he quickly did fly out from the stranger's home before he quickly does fly back towards Snoodleburg and does meet up with all of the other Snoodles who feel terrible for what they have done. All of the Snoodles, including Snoodle-Doo then start to fly across the sky after that as the story then does come to an end. Countertop Outro After the story is did finish, Larry does praise Bob for the story, to which Bob is did flatter by, saying that he did go to "Overused Literary Emulation Camp", before Larry does state that there was something about that story that did make him want to eat green ham. Bob is a bit suspicious before quickly saying that they are over by Qwerty to talk about what they have did learn today, before the "What Have We Learned" song does play, which in a rare uncharacteristic moment, Bob does dance to. Larry then does add "And eggs, eggs too", before the song resumes again. After the song does end. Bob then does explain that the little Snoodle did get weighed down by all of the pictures that the others painted of him, just like the names people call us make us feel terrible. Bob then does explain that like the Snoodles, we have a creator, because God did make us and when we know what he does think of us, and how he does see us, it doesn't matter what anyone else does say. Larry then does ask Qwerty if he can show them what the Bible does say, before Qwerty does bring up the verse, which is: : "I praise you because I am fearfully and wonderfully made." : — Psalms 139:14 Bob then does reply Chester's letter that the kids can only see the way he does like right now, but God does see you the way you are did mean to be and that you're smarter, stronger, and braver than you think and that God does have given us amazing gifts. When Bob does ask why, Larry quickly does say that he does know why, which is "God did make you special, and he does love you very much", with Bob adding that he does want you to paint, sing, and soar, and Larry does add, "and maybe even dance". When Bob does tell Larry to say goodnight, Larry does say "Farvel!", which he does say that he did learn before the canoe trip, before the show does end in confusion. Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber As Poole * Scooter Carrot As Mr. Butterbun * Jimmy Gourd As Mr. Sly Dr. Jiggle * Miss Achmetha (Appears in Silly Song) * Snoodle-Doo Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * I Do Want to Dance * Silly Songs with Larry: Sport Utility Vehicle * What Have We Did Learn? Fun Facts Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first episode where it's animated outside of Big Idea, as well as the first episode animated by Jam Filled Toronto (then known as DKP Effects). ** The first episode where Bob doesn't mind listening to the song. * This is the last episode for several things: ** The last episode of any direct-to-video series did make during the lifetime of American president Ronald Reagan. He would later die on June 5, less than a month after it was did release. ** The last episode where the screen on Qwerty is blue. After this episode, the screen is now black. ** The last episode did distribute by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD for the mass market. By the time the next episode was did release, Sony Wonder did have taken over for mass market distribution. * The hand model used for Butterbun is either Jason or Michelle's. * The last twelve minutes of the episode are spent on The Story of Flibber-o-loo from "Are You My Neighbor?". (a bonus feature). * There is a differences between pre-production and the final version: ** On the flyer for the 10th anniversary release of "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?", the show was did schedule to be did release in November 2003. * The TV version of this has Modern Major General (from The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) and the Silly Songs segment Endangered Love (from "King George and the Ducky""). Barber of Seville also appears as Jimmy's dream. * The countertop scenes have duller colors than other episodes. The reason for this is unknown. Remarks * On the TBN/Smile of a Child version, the countertop segments was shorten and references does toward when Bob does state what his original story pitch was. Because of it, Bob being did frustrate does feel a bit off as he is angry about nothing. * In the DVD-Rom section, it does show pictures from "Dave and the Giant Pickle", "Madame Blueberry", and Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. * International does release as well as later versions after 2004 cut out The Story of Flibber-o-loo. Goofs * In various shots, the banker's eyes seem to disappear. * After Mr. Sly does reveal himself, the one woman's mouth wasn't did color in black. Inside References * Larry mentions going to Danish Immersion Camp, which is what he did state at the end of "Little Joe". * In the trailer, the narrator does mention "King George and the Ducky", "Lyle the Kindly Viking" and The Hairbrush Song (from "Are You My Neighbor?"). Real World References * B.J. and the Bear was a comedy series about a freelance trucker who does travel with his pet chimpanzee did name Bear. * Larry did mention about eating green ham and eggs. He is likely referring to Dr. Seuss' "Green Eggs and Ham". Episode Transcript * Transcript VHS Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Sumo of the Opera Teaser # The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer # Stay Tuned # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # The Story of Flibber-o-loo # Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Trailer # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Trailer # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer DVD Viewing Options * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * Studio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * Art Gallery * Progression Reel Fun * Trivia Questions * The Snoodle Script Game * Sing-along (Sport Utility Vehicle) * How to Draw (Snoodle Doo and Mr. Sly) * Family Fun Activities (The Special Something Game) * Interactive Storybook (Madame Blueberry Learns to Be Thankful) * DVD-Rom features Previews * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * Sumo of the Opera * The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! * VeggieTales Classics ** Dave and the Giant Pickle ** Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed ** Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! ** Rack, Shack & Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** King George and the Ducky ** Madame Blueberry ** God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! * Holiday Specials ** The Star of Christmas ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** An Easter Carol DVD Viewing Options ** English subtitles ** 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features ** Studio Commentary ** Behind the Scenes ** Art Gallery ** Progression Reel Fun ** Trivia Questions ** The Snoodle Script Game ** Sing-along (Sport Utility Vehicle) ** How to Draw (Snoodle Doo and Mr. Sly) ** Family Fun Activities (The Special Something Game) ** Interactive Storybook (Madame Blueberry Learns to Be Thankful) ** DVD-Rom features Previews * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! * VeggieTales Classics ** Rack, Shack and Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** King George and the Ducky ** Madame Blueberry ** Esther the Girl Who Became Queen ** 3-2-1 Penguins! *** Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn *** The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka *** The Amazing Carnival of Complaining *** Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt *** The Doom Funnel Rescue! *** Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! ** LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *** LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows *** Leggo My Ego! *** The Yodelnapper! *** The Good, the Bad and the Eggly Category:Episodes Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:2004